Rikkai Mother's Day Drabbles
by Kaoriin
Summary: Por Garowyn. Fanfiction traducido Por el día de las madres. Dónde vemos la interacción de cada titular de Rikkai y sus respectivas madres.


**Drabbles de Rikkai del día de la madre.**

_Notas de la autora_: Príncipe del Tenis no me pertenece; todo está escrito por simple diversión y sin ningún beneficio en lo absoluto. Estos 8, bastante cortos y simples drabbles fueron todos escritos para el día de la madre; interacción entre los personajes y sus respectivas madres. No usé honoríficos por la falta de familiaridad y no quisiera masacrar el lenguaje intentándolo.

Todo está clasificado en G y su género es "general". No hay nada sobre lo que deba advertir, así que espero que les den una oportunidad, léanlos, y espero que los disfruten.

Rokkaku finalmente ha tomado mi atención, así que estoy tratando de escribir cuanto puedo de Rikkai, aunque ellos (y Yamabuki) siempre estarán primero.

Toda la información de las familias y nombres fueron reunidos de sitios web.

_Notas de la traductora: _Bien… aquí estoy de nuevo. Espero que este fic les guste, es una serie de drabbles de Rikkai, muy lindo. Traté de ser lo más fiel posible a la traducción, pero claro está que también ajusté algunas cosillas al español. Ojala todo se entienda.

Por cierto, tengo el permiso de **Garowyn**, la autora de este fic, y todos los créditos y demás van para ella y para nadie más. Si quieren ir a dejarle un pequeño comentario a su LJ:

http // sky - citadel . live journal . com /2363 . html # cutid1 -- sin espacios, obviamente

O por último, me dicen a mi lo que le quieren decir y yo se lo digo XD; Ahh… y, si es que me reciben bien esta traducción, por supuesto estaré pensando en traducir más.

Ahh... y ffnet me odia... ;

Dedicado a todos aquellos que lo lean, y especialmente a Algodón-san Porque pensé en tí cuando traduje esto X33

--

**Título:** ¡Sorpresa!

**Conteo de palabras: **331 palabras, excluyendo las notas de autor.

**Resumen:** Y solo así, Kirihara entiende.

Kirihara golpeó los libros sobre la mesa, deslizándose desparramadamente en su asiento.

"¿Qué pasa?" su amigo y compañero de clases preguntó, ya sentado detrás de Kirihara.

"Mi mamá," Kirihara respondió, dándose media vuelta para mirar a su compañero. "¡Siempre se mete en mis cosas¡Recoge esto, recoge eso, haz esto, haz aquello! Siempre me está diciendo que hacer cuando voy a la escuela o salgo con mis amigos. Siempre diciéndome, '¡Mira a ambos lados antes de cruzar!'" imitó, "'¡No te quedes atrapado en el mall en la noche!' o cosas así. ¿No sabe que puedo cuidarme solo? Ya no soy un bebé," Kirihara finalizó, de pronto dándose cuenta que estaba jadeando. "Dios…"

"Suena complicado," comentó el amigo, ofreciendo una sonrisa compasiva.

"Bueno, no en realidad…" Kirihara suspiró. "No dice eso todo el tiempo, pero cuando lo hace es muy irritante. Es como si no confiara en mí."

El amigo se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez. Puede que sea una forma de demostrar que le importas. Desearía que mi mamá fuera así. No me pregunta sobre los trabajos de la escuela o… nada. Demasido ocupada y todo eso."

Kirihara realmente no sabía que decir; él no era el mejor en esas situaciones donde la gente esperaba palabras confortantes.

Aún así, consideró las palabras de su amigo. Desde que podía recordar, la madre de Kirihara siempre había sido un poco preocupada, y ahora más que su papá viajaba al extranjero de vez en cuando. A ella le gustaba asegurarse que Kirihara, y su hermana mayor, Akiko, tuviesen su tarea completa o que llegaran a casa a la hora.

Quizás era mejor que fuera así en vez de no mostrar ninguna señal de que se preocupaba por su bienestar. Kirihara inclinó su cabeza en su mano, decidiendo en pensar más sobre esto.

Más tarde ese día, la madre de Kirihara se desmayó cuando descubrió a su sonriente hijo, de pie en medio de su inusualmente limpia habitación – impecable y organizado por primera vez en meses.

--

**Título: **Falsas suposiciones

**Conteo de palabras:** 370 palabras, excluyendo las notas de autor.

**Resumen:** Niou descubre algo sobre su madre que nunca supo.

"Apresúrate," Niou llamó desde la acera, observando un Masaaki de diez años agacharse para recoger el lápiz y la figura de acción que había botado.

Cada mañana, se esperaba que Niou levantara a su hermano menor y lo alistara para la escuela. Ambos padres se iban temprano para el trabajo, y la hermana mayor, Yukiko probablemente aún seguía durmiendo. Oh, bueno. Ella no era _su _responsabilidad, Niou concluyó.

"Ya voy, cara de gilipollas," Masaaki replicó, agarrando las correas de su mochila mientras trotaba para alcanzar a un Niou que ya estaba caminando.

Niou casi se da media vuelta para encarar a su hermano, pero en vez de eso siguió avanzando. "¿Quién te enseñó _eso_?"

"Yukiko te llama así," Masaaki respondió, como si fuera obvio. "Duh."

"Deja de decir estupideces," Niou dijo, alzando las manos para ajustar su corbata. "No sé por qué te aguanto."

Masaaki sonrió ampliamente. "Porque me quieres."

"En verdad no sabes cuando callarte, idiota," murmuró Niou, pero sin embargo estiró una mano para alborotar el pelo de su hermano menor.

"¡Oye! Oh, además, mamá dice que tienes que hacerlo."

Niou no encontró que eso fuese una sorpresa. Parecía como si Masaaki y Yukiko fueron los favoritos, y Niou, el hijo del medio, no obtuviera mucha atención. No es como si _quisiera_ atención en realidad… pero sería un cambio agradable si dijeran algo diferente de "¡No hagas eso de nuevo!" donde sus travesuras eran tomadas en cuenta. _Eso_ era agotador.

Masaaki continuó. "Ella dice que confía en ti para arreglarme y para irme a buscar en la parada del bus porque Yukiko no es ris-pon-ssa-ble como tu."

Niou arqueó una ceja. "¿Mamá dijo eso?"

"Sip." Masaaki pateó una piedra. "Dijo que aunque los volvieras locos a ella y a papá, tienes más juicio que Yukiko. Dice que no necesitan preocuparse demasiado por ti. Eres _perfecto_…" molestó, agregando su propia opinión. (Masaaki admiraba bastante a su astuto hermano mayor.)

Bueno, difícilmente podía llegar a eso. Niou se sonrió a sí mismo, agradecido de saber de esos hechos a través de su hermano, porque prefería saltar frente al tráfico antes que quedarse cerca para escuchar todas esas boberías y sentimentalismos de sus padres.

De pronto, se rió entre dientes.

Masaaki lo observó, confundido. "¿Qué te pasa?"

"Nada, mocoso."

--

**Título: **For Keeps (1)

**Conteo de palabras: **456 palabras, excluyendo las notas de autor.

**Resumen:** Marui aprovecha una oportunidad para hacer un favor a su madre.

Marui tiró su chaqueta sobre el brazo del sofá de la sala, y observó como su madre se agachaba para recoger algunos juguetes que Saburo había dejado desparramados. "Saburo¡te dije que recogieras esto!" Ella gritó, mientras ajustaba un cuadro que se había recargado hacia un lado, cortesía de un Koji de 11 años y su pelota de fútbol. "Bunta, mueve tu chaqueta," dijo crispadamente a su hijo mayor, deteniéndose para chequear en el espejo del pasillo cualquier mecha rebelde que se rehusara a formar parte de su ordenado peinado, como también buscando canas.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo?" Marui tomó su chaqueta de tenis y esperó, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando escuchó un ruido fuerte en alguna parte de la casa, y el grito de rabia de un Saburo de 8 años complementado por la risa de Koji.

"Tu padre y yo tendremos compañía esta tarde," su madre respondió, dando media vuelta velozmente para revisar la tarta que se estaba enfriando sobre la mesa de la cocina y revolver la sopa casera que estaba cocinándose a fuego lento.

Marui la siguió, deteniéndose brevemente para inhalar el dulce aroma de la tarta. "Mmm."

"Y _no_ tengo tiempo para encargarme de ustedes niños en este momento," su madre continuó, como si él hubiese preguntado más sobre la situación. "Hoy día ha sido una cosa tras otra, y todavía hay mucho que hacer y—oh, no¡la hora! Van a llegar en cualquier momento." Suspiró, moviéndose para obtener algunos utensilios de un cajón.

Marui inmediatamente se sintió culpable por todas las veces difíciles en las que la había puesto cuando era menor (ahora estaba ocupado con la escuela, tenis, buffets y otros). "Relájate. Llevaré a Koji y a Saburo a algún lado hasta que se vayan."

Otro suspiro, pero uno agradecido. "Gracias, Bunta." Se tomó un momento para apretar su hombro. "Realmente lo aprecio."

"No es nada." Marui dejó la cocina y llamó a sus hermanos. "¡Oigan, chicos, vamos¡Los voy a llevar a comer hamburguesas y papas fritas!" Y ahí se iba el dinero que estaba ahorrando para el gran evento de inauguración de un nuevo restaurante, pero era por una buena causa.

"¡Bieeeen!" Resonaron sus voces y pasos acelerados llenaron el aire.

"¿Comida rápida?" Su madre asomó su cabeza, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Marui le lanzó una sonrisa amplia. "Es eso, o hundirme en esa tarta."

Ella solo sacudió su cabeza, volviendo a la cocina, pero después se asomó una última vez. "¿Estás seguro de que puedes con ellos?"

Marui sacudió su pregunta con una mano, colocándose su chaqueta. "_Por supuesto_ que puedo con ellos. No te estreses, mamá."

"Está bien."

Los tres hermanos pasaron por el lado de su padre y de su esperada compañía en la salida. Uno de los invitados tenía que preguntar "¿Cómo es que puedes manejar tres niños?"

Pero la madre de Marui simplemente sonrió. "Oh, son demasiado… pero no los cambiaría por nada."

--

**Título:** Lo recordaste

**Conteo de palabras:** 467 palabras, excluyendo las notas de autor.

**Resumen: **Sanada no se avergüenza de ser visto con su madre.

Cualquier que hubiese visto u oído de la familia Sanada sabían del modo que eran, la manera en que se desenvolvían. Ellos eran personas esforzadas con orgullo silencioso, nobles y tradicionales. El padre, el proveedor, iría al trabajo, y la madre permanecería en casa, tomando el trabajo de cuidar de la casa y criar a sus dos hijos bien, preparándolos para el mundo y sus habitantes.

Habían dos varones para llevar el nombre de la familia. Mientras que Sanada y su hermano mayor, Genisamu, no siempre estaban de acuerdo, sabían que era lo que se esperaba de ellos, y se comportaban de una manera apropiada, guardando sus argumentos para cuando estuviesen solos –usualmente- y tenían los mismos ojos oscuros y ardientes con emociones que eran mantenidas en momentos apropiados o liberadas cuando era necesario. Vivían un día si y un día no, haciendo lo que necesitaba ser hecho.

Y eso incluía tareas y respetar a sus padres. Si su madre preguntaba o mandaba por algo, los dos jóvenes hacían lo que se les pedía. Ese día, antes de que la semana comenzara, Sanada debía acompañar a su madre a hacer las compras e ir a buscar un par de cosas, quizás uno de esos adornos de gato que a su madre le gustaba coleccionar.

Ahora, Sanada sabía que la mayoría de los jóvenes en su equipo, salvo por Yagyuu, se sentirían probablemente algo avergonzados de ser vistos con su madre, especialmente una madre que no dudaba en regañar a sus hijos si es que hacían algo malo o inapropiado, incluso en público. Verdad, Sanada dudaba de vez en cuando en salir con su madre, ya que ella poseía ojos agudos y de seguro lo atraparía avergonzándose a sí mismo con cosas estúpidas. Pero era su _madre_, la mujer que lo dio a luz y lo trajo al mundo con tanto dolor, y él no la podía rechazar.

Así que fueron, y Sanada pasó al lado de gente de todas las edades, incluso jóvenes de secundaria y universitarios. Encontraba que sus miradas eran irritantes cuando él sostenía la puerta abierta para otros, incluso después de que su madre había entrado; cuando le había dicho al cajero que les habían dado demasiado cambio y merecidamente devolvió el dinero extra; cuando se detuvo a ayudar a un hombre que se le habían caído unas cajas.

_¡Anticuado¡Haz lo que quieras¡Es un nuevo siglo! Guárdalo. Sigue caminando._

Con tales palabras y frases que nunca salieron de sus bocas, algunos podrían haber pensado eso, pero siendo realista, probablemente habían muchos de ellos que ni siquiera se daban cuenta.

Pero no importaba. Sacudió sus pantalones y se levantó, ya más alto que su madre, y se sorprendió de verla sonreír. "…¿Olvidé algo?" Sanada preguntó, alzando una ceja.

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "No, recordaste todo."

--

**Título: **Subestimado

**Conteo de palabras: **376 palabras, sin contar las notas de autor

**Resumen:** Renji aprende que no es demasiado grande para aprender de su madre.

Renji golpeaba el escritorio seguidamente con el extremo del borrador del lapiz, silencioso y quieto en su habitación, pero para los buenos observadores, se podía notar que sus ojos revoloteaban de derecha a izquierda, de abajo hacia arriba, calculando mentalmente. Las ecuaciones no eran uno de sus puntos débiles, pero a diferencia de lo que todos creían, no era un genio. Incluso él requería ayuda de alguien que podía hacerlo mejor, pero no había nadie presente que manejara los números al derecho y al revés.

Madona, su hermana mayor, siempre dejaba claro que los números eran la perdición en su existencia. Renji no sabía si debía preguntarle a sus padres; seguramente las matemáticas que hacían día a día eran mucho menos complicadas de lo que él tenía. Ellos quizás no entenderían completamente las nuevas materias lanzadas a los adolescentes hoy en día, haciendo que el vacío entre generaciones se ahondara un poco más.

Un suspiro frustrado; Renji dejó caer el lapiz sobre su cuaderno y se inclinó en la silla, frotando sus ojos. ¡Solo era este problema el que estaba impidiendo que declarara su tarea terminada!

Varias llamadas más tarde, Renji se retiró de vuelta a su escritorio. Ni siquiera los compañeros de clases que conocía lo habían resuelto.

"¿Renji?" Su madre asomó la cabeza dentro de su habitación. "Deberías estar en la cama."

"¿Hmm?" Renji dirigió una mirada a su reloj digital, y notó que era tarde, las 11, para un día de escuela. "Oh… me acostaré pronto." _Espero_, agregó silenciosamente.

"¿Aún estás trabajando en tu tarea?"

"Estoy teniendo dificultades con este problema." Quizás podría intentarlo; Renji le hizo señas a su madre para que se acercara. "¿Podrías… verlo?"

Su madre accedió, leyendo por sobre su hombro. Después de que unos cuantos momentos pasaran, tomó el cuaderno y lo estudió de cerca. Entonces, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. "Ah, sumaste aquí cuando debiste de haber multiplicado."

Renji tomó el cuaderno y observó el problema señalado. Había pasado por la ecuación una y otra vez… oh, oh. Ahora pudo ver su error. "Los confundí," dijo, avergonzado por tan simple error, y algo avergonzado de haber subestimado a su propia madre. "Gracias."

Su madre colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de su hijo. "No hay problema, cariño."

--

**Título: **Cada día.

**Conteo de palabras: **282 palabras, sin contar las notas de autor.

**Resumen:** Yukimura desea tanto dejar de ser lo que el considera una carga para su madre.

Cada día él la observaba dejar su chaqueta en una silla en la habitación del hospital e inmediatamente preguntarle cómo estaba. El respondería que estaba bien, y ella siempre lucía no convencida, preguntándole al doctor o a las enfermeras sobre su condición.

Cada día él sonreía abiertamente cuando ella echaba a sus compañeros fuera de la habitación del hospital, y sacudir su cabeza, murmurando sobre tumultos y recaídas. Él comentaría en cómo estaba bien, que le alegraba el día cuando veía a sus amigos y aprendía de sus victorias. Ella sólo se encogía de hombros, diciendo que podía hablar con ellos cuando regresara a la escuela.

Cada día él observaba, pretendiendo estar dormido, mientras ella traía ropa limpia, traía sus deberes de la escuela, venía e iba desde su habitación a otros lugares, trayéndole sus comidas o cualquier otra cosa que fuese necesitada. Finalmente no podía dejarlo pasar.

"¿Mamá?" Esperó que ella pusiera su atención en él. "Ve a casa. Estoy bien, de verdad, estoy mejorando cada día, y pronto podré regresar a casa." Él pausó. "Necesitas tener un descanso para ti…"

Detestaba sentirse tan indefenso mientras otros hacían incontables cosas por él. Detestaba pasarle la responsabilidad de ser capitán a Sanada, quién confesaba la presión que sentía a veces. Y más importante, Yukimura detestaba la cuenta que le estaba llegando a su madre por su enfermedad.

Pero ella simplemente le miró, acercándose para frotar su hombro. Su cabello estaba algo desordenado, bolsas bajo sus ojos, sus ropas arrugadas y desordenadas. Ella solo sonrió a su hijo, sosteniendo la correa del bolso deportivo con ropa para ser lavada. "Algún día, cuando seas padre, entenderás."

--

**Título:** Admiración

**Conteo de palabras:** 391 palabras, sin contar las notas de autor.

**Resumen:** Jackal por fin encuentra el tema perfecto para su ensayo-

Jackal estaba sentado en su escritorio, reflexionando sobre el tosco borrador de su ensayo. El tema era escribir una detallada e investigada pieza de una ícono de admiración; podía ser una celebridad, un deportista, una persona famosa en la historia, o incluso un amigo o una miembro de la familia.

Renji, y Yagyuu estaban en su clase; Renji estaba escribiendo sobre una figura histórica y Yagyuu estaba escribiendo sobre su autor favorito. Jackal consideró escribir sobre el tenista número uno de Japón, pero entonces recordó que la mayoría de los jóvenes en su clase habían escogido deportistas. Mejor escoger algo diferente… ¿pero qué?

"Jackal, voy a poner a lavar tu chaqueta," su madre dijo, entrando a su habitación para buscar la chaqueta arrugada sobre la cama.

"Bueno."

El adolescente volvió a pensar en el ensayo después de ser momentáneamente distraído por una historieta. "Bien… concéntrate." _Escoge una persona y luego busca información. Mañana puedes chequear la biblioteca y trabajar más en el borrador._

Quizás debía escribir sobre el autor de su historieta favorita…nah. A su profesora nunca le agradaría. Ya podía ver sus ojos escudriñadores a través de sus finos anteojos, inspeccionando su ensayo con repugnancia. "Historietas," Ella diría. "Que…juvenil."

Su madre entró de nuevo en la habitación, diciendo, "Alimenté a Dusty por ti, ya que tienes ese ensayo que escribir."

"Gracias."

Escribir sobre un autor seguramente complacería a su profesora, pero él simplemente no estaba tanto en la lectura como Yagyuu. Jackal pensó que sería mejor si escribiera algo que conocía. Historia parecía ser la única opción que quedaba. "¿Pero quién?" Se preguntó en voz alta. Si, claro que habían algunas personas en la historia que admiraba, pero ¿no había sido escritos ya varias veces sobre ellos?

Y entonces, su madre llegó a la escena nuevamente. "Ahora quiere salir, así que tomaré a Dusty a dar un paseo y tu asegúrate de trabajar en el ensayo¿está bien?"

"Si." Tan pronto como dejó la habitación, un abrupto pensamiento golpeó a Jackal. "Espera… ¡eso es!"

Cerca de una semana y media después, Jackal entregó su ensayo sobre la persona que más admiraba, la persona que mantenía la casa en orden completo y funcionando, la persona que se preocupaba por su familia, (incluyendo el perro) – su madre.

--

**Titulo:** Flores para una Reina.

**Conteo de palabras: **334 palabras, excluyendo las notas de autor.

**Resumen:** Se sospecha que Yagyuu trae flores para una joven, pero este no es el caso.

En algún momento después de la práctica, el Caballero dejó la florería con dos rosas rosadas, una cinta blanca adornándolas, y un pequeño pájaro cristalino adherido – un regalo perfecto para una mujer maravillosa en su vida.

Pasó por el lado de un par de jóvenes de secundaria, quienes se rieron y murmuraron. "¡Que tierno!" fue parte de las frases que llenaron sus oídos. _Claro que si_, pensó para sí, _es un gesto tierno._

"El día de San Valentín ya pasó," un compañero de clases molestó afablemente. _Si, ya sé_, pensó Yagyuu, _pero no es por eso que tengo estas rosas._

"No sabía que tenías novia," Niou dijo, saliendo de la nada y dándole codazos en las costillas a su mejor amigo. "Bien, compañero."

"No tengo," Yagyuu respondió, "pero si la tuviera, probablemente le daría una rosa roja. Es más romántico."

"Bah, todas piensan que las flores son románticas, así que no importaría," Niou respondió, juntando sus manos detrás su cabeza.

"Oh, supongo."

Llegaron a la esquina de la acera, y se despidieron. Yagyuu fue de regreso a casa, regresando todas las sonrisas que le daban en el camino, secretamente entretenido por lo que los demás pudiesen creer.

"¿Llevándole flores a tu princesa?" Una vecina preguntó desde su lugar, en donde regaba su pequeño jardín de flores.

"No exactamente," Yagyuu respondió, continuando su camino. _Si, cerca pero no exacto._

Pudo oler la cena tan pronto como entró a su casa, sacándose sus zapatos y dejando su bolso de tenis a un lado, cerca de la puerta. "Llegué a casa," avisó, saliendo de el área de la entrada de la casa.-

"¿Qué es eso?" Su hermana menor preguntó, caminando hacia la cocina.

"No puedo creer que tengas que preguntar," Yagyuu respondió, enviándole una ceja arqueada. "_Flores._"

Hiroko arrugó su nariz. "Si se _eso_. Digo ¿para quién son?"

"Una reina," Yagyuu respondió misteriosamente, levantando sus lentes con un dedo, para la molestia de su hermana.

Y antes de la cena, el Caballero presentó su regalo a su reina, su madre.

"Feliz día, Madre."

--

(1) Este título no supe traducirlo bien… Busqué en un diccionario, y sería algo así como "indefinidamente por un largo periodo de tiempo" o "seria y permanentemente", pero claro está que no pude ajustarlo ; sólo es para que sepan.

(2) El conteo de las palabras lo dejé… porque me dio flojera contarlos XD

Bueno… espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Decidí traducirlo porque es muy tierno, y en honor al día de las madres.


End file.
